The light of my soul
by horsecrazyzammie
Summary: Emerald is dying and she has to recall he past before it is lost forever. Can she tell it to the Shaman in time?
1. Chapter 1

The Light of My Soul

I wake up to a soft light gleaming into the den. I sit up and watch as my mate Shadow walks out of the den. "Emerald come out here now!" he yells to me. I pad out of the den and smile a small jackrabbit sits in a hunters trap. I rip the rabbit out of the trap and share the food. This is some of my last year's alive for I have grown old and have had many children. You all really just want my life's story instead of my life from here to my death. Well I will tell you my story from start to death Here it is.

I whine and cry waiting for my mother to return I am starving!

(All other characters than me is bold italics I am normal)

"Jasmine is mom back yet!"

"_**No I don't think so you hungry too."**_

"Yep I am. I think she is out hunting."

"_**Well at least she will come back with yummy food!"**_

"Yeah your right. Well wake me up when she gets back."

"_**Ok sis."  
**_

I lay down and curl up on the warm side of the den. After I fall asleep I am suddenly in the woods. I lifted my nose and howled in my dream. I smell a strange wolf around. I start to run away from the sent. Then I am on the ground, a HUGE wolf stared at me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"I scream. I wake up to a rough shaking of my brother Lambordo.

"_**Wake up Emerald! You're screaming in your sleep!"**_

"Ok, ok I am up!"

"_**Good I am hungry. Mom also said we can't eat until you're up. So GET UP!"**_

I walk over to our mom and start eating. After we eat we follow our mom out of the den to move to the spring den. I play with my two brothers and two sisters. My two sisters are Jasmine and Amelia Jr. and me Emerald. My two brothers are Lambordo and Knight Jr. Knight and Amelia are named after our parents. I walk off away from my dad Knight and sniff around. I smell a young wolf around when I am tackled. I start to snarl.

"Who is there I dare you to come out!" I snarl.

"_**Whoa! What is up with you little pup. I just wanted to play!"**_

"Ok then how old are you intruder!?"

"_**I am a little older than you. About a month older than you."**_

"O-Ok then how about you hide in the brush and follow us to my family's spring den."

"_**Sure how will I mask my sent though?"**_

"Yeah that is a problem. I can rub some moss on you! Also what is your name?"

"_**My name is Shadow. I am part of the Dusk pack only I ran away. Now about the moss it is a good idea."**_

"Ok so here rub some on yourself. Now let's go!"

We hurry Shadow crouching low when my dad snarls…..

"_**Something is not right Amelia. I smell a faint scent of a young wolf with moss masking his scent."**_

"_**COME OUT LITTLE ONE WE WON'T HURT YOU! My dad snarls**_

Shadow walks out with his ears flat and body low.

"Dad his name is Shadow he ran away from the dusk pack and is now looking for a home can he come with us!"

"_**Please sir I am tired and hungry my pack was all cowards never hunting for the young pups!"**_

"_**Well I suppose you could come with us only is you help me hunt. Is that understood?" (Dad says)**_

"_**Yes sir that is understood!"**_

"Great now let's get moving! I am tired!"

We walk on and on and on not stopping only to drink in the stream we are following. My mom then stops and whimpers. I stare madly because she was just trying to slow us down when I notice Shadow had stopped walking and had passed out! I ran to very quickly and almost cried when he woke up yelling "GOT YOU!"

"NOT FUNNY SHADOW! I thought you were really hurt!"

"_**Ahhman now I feel terrible for doing that. I am really sorry Emerald." **_

"Hey I guess now it is ok well mom when are we stopping!?"

"_**Umm just up ahead let's go ahead and sleep!"(Mom says)**_

We walk on ahead and lay down under the tree as a cool breeze ruffles our fur. I lay down next to Shadow as his warm body warms mine. I fall asleep as the dream I had yesterday comes flooding back to memory.


	2. Chapter 2

The dream, the awful dream. I see this wolf on me I start to snarl only silenced by the painful nips of the wolf. I close my eyes and howl it is my last song of hope. Well I hope it is not.

(Emerald is normal the other wolf is _**bold italics) **_*Time skip in dream she is full grown*

"Please let me go please I beg of you!"

"_**No way I have you now we will always be mates I love you!"**_

"Oh I have to go I am meeting the love of my life he is out there somewhere. Oh I have to meet him or I will never be happy!"

"_**Well you should of thought twice then coming through Dusk pack territory!"**_

"Please I did not smell a thing LET ME GO!"

I fought and fought but it was no use I was going to be a prisoner mate, never to be free. I thought of Shadow and I was glad he got out of here but for me I have to fight and I might die in my dream of course. I whimpered showing my pale belly. I might as well stop fighting showing my defeat.

*Time skip back to present where she is a pup*

I woke up panting like crazy. I looked around and saw that I had not woken anybody up well that's good. I looked at my brothers and sisters snuggled up close to our parents.

(Shadow=**BOLD, **Emerald=normal)

"Babies." I mumble under my breath.

"**Who are babies and am I one of them?" Shadow whispers into my ear.**

"Oh you're not one of them. You're just to brave to be one of them. Hahahaha Hahahaha. No my brothers and sisters are they have to sleep close to our parents when I am over her 12 meters away!" I giggle and whisper.

"**Ok then well I never had parents that love me like that. I had to fend for myself and to keep warm with my den mates. My den mates were all dying pack members. All of our healthy pack members got to eat all of the food and they would kill any of the pups who tried to eat. Well I managed to make a friend and so I got some food and so I was surviving. Yeah it was awful."**

"Yeah that is awful. Well we should get back to sleep my dad might wake us up soon. Soo I would go back to sleep."

I drifted back to sleep dreading the dream to return. Only it was two hours of dreamless sleep. Thank god! Shadow woke me up with a few small nips to my ear. I stand up and shake roughly. I go to walk on when I look around and nobody is there. I start to whimper when then I here Shadow. He is close I know that only he is not here.

"Shadow where are you!?" I yell. I start to whimper when a sharp pang runs through my body. "Ahh!" I yell when I look at my side and see a small hole bleeding heavily. I turn my head to the way the shot came. I saw a tall two legged thingy looking down a scope of a long distances rifle. I started running and found my two sister and one brother dead under a juniper tree. My sisters Amelia and Jasmine along with Knight piled up together with holes all along their sides. I started running faster until I saw my mom hunched over my dad. She howled a long sad howl.

(Mom=**Bold, **Emerald=normal)

"Mom what happened!?"

"**Hunters happened that's what honey. Wait where's your brother and sisters are?!"**

"Hunters also happened that's what! Jasmine, Amelia, and Knight died along with dad. Wait mom you're dying too! I can tell the way you're hanging your head low! You can't leave me! I only have Lambordo! Wherever he may be!"

"**I know honey life must be this way though ok just remember us, your family ok. We love you!" **

Just like a ghost she and dad floated away. I whimpered. I let out a long sad howl. I ran back to the juniper tree to see my brother and sisters float away also. I let out another long howl. Then the bushes shaked and I jumped back with a threatening snarl. Out popped Shadow with Lambordo. Then Lambordo floated away.

"Shadow I have lost everybody I love! Oh I hate my life I could just die!"

"**I know only I lost everyone I love too. Only I have not lost you."**

"Shadow do you really mean that? We aren't even a year old! We won't survive!"

"**Yes we will! As long as we have each other we will survive."**

"Shadow, I have no idea where the spring den is I can faintly smell a trail to it though."

"**Ok let's go. We have to continue this journey together!" **

We set off for the adventure of a lifetime. I knew that what I thought I woke up too was a dream wasn't a dream. I knew I had just started a new life and it was with shadow!


End file.
